1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and particularly to a cable assembly having a locking member to lock the cable assembly to a panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent days, an electrical connector known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) connector, according to the newly developed Serial ATA interface standard, is developed to be generally used for connecting storage peripheral devices such as hard disk drives with a mother printed circuit board so as to achieve signal or power transmission therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,556 issued to Wu discloses a cable assembly to a Serial ATA connector mounting into a panel and comprising a first connector having a first insulative housing, a second connector mounted to the first insultive housing and a cable device assembled to the first insultive housing. The panel has a mounting hole defined therethrough. The cable assembly is mounted to panel by a plurality of nuts riveting through the first insulative housing of the first connector and screwing into the mounting hole of the panel.
However, it will result in a complex process and a high manufacture cost during assembly of the cable assembly to the panel.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved cable assembly to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.